


'Ya think you're punny?

by saiyah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Magic dick, More tags will be added later, Reader is a Mechanic, Sexual Jokes, Sexual Tension, Smut, fast burn, frisk is like 8, ok there is smut, reader is female, sans makes bad jokes, this will be a fast story, yes there will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyah/pseuds/saiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never minded getting down and dirty when it comes to work. Hell, working with cars was never a clean job in the first place. Oil stains, the smell of engine gas and burnt rubber made you feel at home. </p><p>When a certain customer of yours invites you over for dinner how could you say no? Especially to a free meal.</p><p>Meeting his brother though, was another story.</p><p>His jokes, god. His jokes were so horrible, you were told that yours were just as bad.</p><p>Is this the start of a beautiful friendship; or the beginning of a pun war?</p><p>Poor Papyrus.</p><p>Sans x Reader</p><p>DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my partner in crime and sinning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+partner+in+crime+and+sinning).



_ Whiiiiirrrr. _

 

The sound of machinery echoed in the small shop where you currently resided in. You slowly rolled out from under the car that you were currently working on and wiped the brow of your head; ridding the sweat that was dripping from it. You grabbed on of the dirty oil stained rags that was besides you and a wrench that was near by before pushing your legs lightly on the ground and moving yourself back underneath the car. The chime of a bell caught your attention which was followed with the heavy thunk of approaching footsteps.

 

“HUMAN CAR FIXER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE FOR MY TOTALLY COOL, HOT CAR!”

You let out a muffled laugh, “Over here Papyrus, I’m just about done!”

 

“OKAY! I SHALL WAIT OVER HERE UNTIL YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR LONG AND ARDUOUS TASK OF FIXING MY COOL CAR!”

 

Laughing to yourself you continued your task from under the car, after a couple of minutes you dragged yourself out from under. You sat up on the small board you were on and pushed yourself up by holding your knees and stood up slowly. The tall skeleton that had been waiting patiently on a nearby couch made his way over to you while you lifted your arms above your head and stretched. The sounds of your bones popping made the skeleton monster blush lightly before giving you a smile.

 

“MY HUMAN FRIEND! HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR WORK ON MY CAR?” Papyrus give you a small pat on your sore back making you groan with protest.

 

“Just about done, I just need to change your air filter and then it will be all set!” You brought a fist to your chest and pointed to yourself, “It will only take a couple more minutes, but leave it to me Papyrus!”

 

Papyrus nodded with excitement and mirrored your pose, “OF COURSE! DO YOU REQUIRE ANY ASSISTANCE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

 

You grinned at him and shook your head, “Nah, I’m cool, man. Thanks anyways.” You rolled your shoulders getting the kinks out before walking towards the shelves that kept the clean filters for the car. As you promised the change only took a couple of minutes, papyrus watched you intently as you opened the area where the fan was and took out the dirty air filter and replace it. You clapped your hands against each other getting rid of the dust before taking out a clean rag from you pocket and wiping your face, ridding yourself from the oil, dirt and grime that have accumulated on it. 

 

“There ‘ya go Papyrus! Good as new!” You walked towards the counter and grabbed his keys and tossed them at him, which he caught with ease.

 

“WONDERFUL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FIXING MY CAR!” He shook his keys in front of him with glee, “I WAS SO WORRIED I WOULDN'T GET TO DRIVE IT AGAIN, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!”

 

You hummed as you pulled your hair into a quick messy bun and walked over to the couches taking a seat and patting the empty spot next to you. Papyrus readily accepted your invitation and strode over to where you were sitting and sat besides you.

 

“You had a busted pipe at the bottom, it looked like it got banged up with something.” You gave hims a teasing smile, “It was like someone was trying to do some tricks in the air and landed in an odd way, hm?” At that Papyrus flushed a light orange and cleared his non-existent throat.

 

“W-WELL, I DON’T KNOW WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING SO FOOLISH, NOT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

You have him a cheerful laugh and  nudged him with your shoulder, “Of course not, Papyrus, you would  _ never _ do something like that!” The skeleton gave you a nervous laugh which you smiled at. “Anyways, my work here is done, feel free to drop by again if something seems wrong with your car, you have my number.” Papyrus nodded.

 

“OH HUMAN. I HAVE YOUR PAYMENT FOR THE REPAIRS!” He held out a small envelope to you which you took and smiled.

 

“Thanks Papyrus, lemme just put this in the register and process it okay?” He answered with an ‘I WILL WAIT HERE PATIENTLY FOR YOU’. You quickly made your way to the till and quickly processed the funds. Upon coming back to the skeleton you saw that he was on his phone texting someone intently.

 

“HUMAN FRIEND!”

 

You laughed, “You can call me by my name y’know? I’m sure knowing you for a couple of weeks is good enough for that.” you told him with a teasing tone.

 

“HUMAN [NAME],I WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST ONE MORE THING FROM YOU IF THAT IS OKAY WITH YOU!”

 

“Sure, Papyrus, what can I do ‘ya for?”

 

Papyrus stood up abruptly from his seat making flinch back slightly, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE, YOU, [NAME] TO…” You blinked at him waiting for him to finish, he took a dramatic breath in and yelled, “MAKE MY CAR EVEN COOLER BY PAINTING FLAMES ON IT!”

 

You chuckles and grinned, “Sure, I can do that.”

 

Papyrus let out a squeal of joy as he placed his gloved hands on  the sides of his face, his eyes sparked and cheeks a light pink.  _ Are those stars twinkling around his head? _ You shook your ridiculous thoughts from your head and walked up to the skeleton.

 

“I can pimp out your ride, no charge of course~” 

 

You heard a gasp then were pulled into a frantic hug, “HUMAN, YOU MUST ALLOW ME TO PAY YOU FOR YOUR SERVICES.” You let out a strangled squeak, your breathing started to get cut off from his bone crushing hug.  _ Heh. Bone crushing. I’m hilarious. _ Papyrus noticed your delayed response and placed you down gently allowing you to catch your breath. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Papyrus, it would be my treat! I won’t take much to give your car a new paint job.”

 

“IF YOU WON’T ACCEPT ANY FORM OF CURRENCY, I SHALL REPAY YOU BY COOKING YOU A FANTASTIC DINNER!” He declared.

 

You blinked and nodded at the persistent skeleton, “Sure, sounds great. I’d love to eat your home cooking Papyrus.”

 

“IT IS SETTLED THEN! YOU MUST COME OVER TONIGHT SO I CAN COOK YOU SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

* * *

 

Papyrus agreed to wait for you to close your shop and offered to drive you there and back home but you declined saying that you can follow him to his home. He drove off in his car which you followed closely behind. You were glad that you took your motorcycle today, Papyrus drove like a speed demon but still surprisingly safe. After twenty minutes you made it to the skeletons house. You parked in front of the house just by the sidewalk and made your way towards the door. 

 

“WELCOME TO MY HOME, [NAME]!” He opened the door and swept his arms with grandiose, “ISN'T IT GREAT!”

You took a couple of steps in before removing your shoes and gave a low whistle, “Cool place Papyrus,” you eyed the picture of a big bone on the wall, “Love the details.” Papyrus thanked you and ushered you into the kitchen. You took a seat while Papyrus started cooking up the food. You offered the skeleton some help of he declined, saying that it wouldn't be fair if a guest had to prepare dinner for themselves. You responded with a  shrug and watched the tall skeleton with mirth, the way he bounced around the kitchen reminded you of one of the many cooking shows you would watch on television. After the food was prepared Papyrus placed a large bowl of pasta in the middle of the table and grabbed the plates and set the table.

 

“I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF MY BROTHER JOINS US FOR DINNER, [NAME].”

 

“Nah, the more the merrier, right?”

 

“GREAT. LET ME GET HIM.” You nodded and waited patiently for Papyrus to go and get his brother.

 

“SANS, GET YOUR LAZY BONES DOWN HERE, I MADE DINNER!” You jerked at the sudden yell, making you slam your knees against the table. _ Holy-! And when I thought he couldn't get any louder!  _ You heard a soft ‘thunk’ come from upstairs, you waited to hear the footsteps come down the stairs but they never came.

 

“oh, looks like you are getting  _ bready _ for someone to come in here.”

 

_ What? _

 

You blinked dumbly and turned your head to the new voice, only to find that no one was behind you. 

 

“over here, pal.”

 

_ Ah. _ You faced forward to see a smaller skeleton sitting across from you, his blue jacket messily placed over his form. He has his arms on the table, lazily leaning on them and giving you a cheeky smile.

 

“You must me Papyrus’ brother.” You state.

 

“sharp eye you got there kid, you better watch out before you poke someone else's out.”

 

_ Did he just? _

 

“SANS, ENOUGH OF YOUR JOKES, I WANT THIS TO BE A NICE DINNER WITH NO PUNS.” he turned to you as he took his set in the middle, “I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR MY BROTHERS BEHAVIOUR.”

You giggled and shook your head, “Don’t worry about it Papyrus, it's  _ nacho _ problem.” You heard Papyrus let out a loud appalled gasp.

 

“[NAME]?”

 

Sans opened his eye sockets to take a good look at you,you were grinning at the skeleton, determination could be seen flickering behind your eyes. 

 

A new partner for puns?

 

No.

 

A taunt. You were challenging him.

 

Sans’ smile grew even larger,  _ Oh, it’s  _ _ on. _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. What goes around

Papyrus looked between you and his brother warily, “BROTHER, [NAME]?” He clenched the fork that was in his hand tightly, “I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU TWO WOULD NOT START ANY JOKES.”

 

“awe, come on paps, there's no harm in  _ feeding _ our new friend with some light conversation.”

 

You scoff,  _ that was horrible, _ “I don't think your brother is  _ bready _ for my jokes Papyrus,” you shoot Sans a smirk, “But once I start, I’m on a  _ roll _ .” You picked up a slice of garlic bread that was on the table and casually took a bit from it, trying to hide the grin that was growing on your face.

 

“[NAME]! PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE MY BROTHER.” Papyrus let out a distressed cry.

“kid, you  _ butter  _ not say things like that, i am the  _ bun _ master in this town.”

 

“I don’t  _ carrot  _ all if you are the pun master,  _ lettuce  _ move on from this nonsense and have a nice dinner.” Papyrus was now glancing back and forth between the both of your frantically, with each joke you threw at one another there would immediately be retaliation. A war was brewing between the two of you and poor Papyrus was caught in the middle. He let out a frustrated ‘nyeh’ before stabbing at his spaghetti.

 

“are you giving up so soon, i can’t blame you, i’m kind of a big  _ dill _ around here.” Sans gave you a nonchalant shrug as he picked up his fork from the side of his plate and twirled some spaghetti on it. You narrowed your eyes at the shorter skeleton and watched as he placed the noodles to his mouth. Before you could blink the noodles were gone from his fork.  _ How the hell did he do that? I didn't even see him open his mouth! _ You said nothing back to the skeleton as you slowly ate your dinner that papyrus so graciously made you, silently giving the smaller skeleton the stink eye.

 

Sans was chucking in his head, he won this round when you didn't respond back to his last joke to you. He also would be lying to himself saying that he didn't get a rush of excitement every time he saw your eyes sparkle with frustration when he dished out another joke. Having only met you he already had mixed feelings about you. You and Papyrus seemed to get along swimmingly and seemed like a genuinely nice person. And when you joined him in throwing puns back and forth he seemed to be having more fun than usual. Seeing your pouting face made it even better, cute even. Wait what.

 

_ what did i just think right now?  _ Sans closed his eyes and let out a soft scoff to himself, he thought you were cute, ok yeah, that was true. The way you gave him the evil eye in such a way that was also playful made his soul flicker with delight. Pushing away these thoughts he opened his eyes again and continued to eat the food that his brother prepared, glancing at you from time to time.

 

_ He’s good, but not as good as me, I’m great. I have better jokes than him, _ you were ranting in your thoughts, you decided to stay quiet after Sans let out his joke. You felt bad for Papyrus, you know how he hated it when the two of you would hang out together and you would drop a few jokes here and there. Then having him to tell you that his brother does the same and that he is always hearing jokes and how horrible it is. But every time he told you that he had a smile on his face, leaving you to believe that he secretly liked them. Hell, one time he told a joke but then ran away before you could say anything back to him. As you were lost in thought you didn't notice the small skeleton stare at you for short moments at a time. You also didn't notice that you have finished your food before you were interrupted by the loud voice of Papyrus.

 

“[NAME], IT APPEARS THAT YOU HAVE FINISHED THE SPAGHETTI I HAVE MADE YOU, DO YOU REQUIRE SOME MORE NOURISHMENT? I READ IN A BOOK THAT HUMANS NEED TO EAT A LOT SO THEY CAN KEEP THEIR ENERGY LEVELS UP!” You shook your head and smiled at Papyrus.

 

“Nah, I think I’m good, Papyrus.” You placed your fork on the now empty plate, “It was delicious, thank you so much for cooking for me!” Papyrus took your plate and brought it to the sink, again you offered the younger skeleton some help but he refused, leaving you to sit alone with his brother.

 

“So, you are Papyrus’ brother.” You drawled out, placing an arm on the table and leaning your head on it. Sans shuffled in his seat, sticking his hands in his coat pocket.

 

“you got it kiddo.”

You hummed in response, the two of you sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, the sounds of Papyrus cleaning the dishes and running water filled the room. You glanced at the clock, it was late almost nine and you had to wake up early tomorrow. 

 

“Hey, Papyrus, I think i might need to leave, got a busy day for me tomorrow.” Papyrus turned from the sink, placing the last plate to the side to dry.

 

“I AGREE, [NAME]. IT IS QUITE LATE.” Papyrus quickly grabbed a towel and dried his hands, “SHALL I WALK YOU TO YOUR BIKE?”

 

You smiled, “Nah, I think I’ll be okay.” You stood up from your seat and walked to the taller skeleton, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Papyrus nodded but insisted that would walk you to the door. You stepped out of the kitchen not giving Sans a glance before you made your way to the door, Papyrus following you from behind. 

 

“Thanks again for dinner tonight, Papyrus.” Papyrus shook his head and responded with his usual, ‘IT WAS NOTHING HUMAN, I CAN MAKE YOU DINNER ANY TIME!’ Which earned him a hearty chuckle from you. Before you exited the house you saw Sans leaning on the kitchen’s entrance; you smirked before calling out over your shoulder.

 

“I’ll  _ ketchup _ with you later, bone boy.” With that you stepped out into the doorway and made your way to your bike. Papyrus let out a playful and frustrated sound of your name before he closed the door and locked it.

 

Sans stood still from where he was and blinked slowly, the roar of your bike could be heard before it faded into the night. He heard his brother say something about getting ready for bed and then making his way up the stairs to his room. Sans was feeling hot. Flustered even. Was it hot in here? Or was it just him. No. It wasn't. It was you. They way you said your version of ‘goodbye’ to him. The way you made that horrible joke. The way you called him,  _ bone boy. _ Got him all worked up. Sans let out a small groan,

 

_ fuck, I won't be able to sleep well tonight.  _

 

Not only because of his constant nightmares this time. Well, yes because of that. That and the growing need that was pooling around his soul. 

  
And around his pelvic area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I know this chapter was a bit on the shorter side and I hope this chapter wasn't too slow for you, I have more things planned out for the next one!  
> Meaning, more Sans and Reader interactions!
> 
> The next one will be longer for sure!
> 
> Until then! Lemme know what you thought of it! 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. I've only got my'shelf' to blame

You woke up the next day feeling refreshed. Today was one of your days off and you didn't have to go back to the shop for the next few days. Your other co-workers said that they would be in and cover you so that you could get some rest and catch up on the things that you need to do. Like grocery shop. You quickly changed and got ready before grabbing your car keys and turning on the engine. You drove the store you usually go to and parked at a nearby stall. Once you were inside the store you grabbed a cart and pulled a piece of paper that hand thing things you wrote down the day prior.

 

 _Meat. Check. Veggies. Check. Dairy. Check._ You scanned the last few items that were on your list which consisted of snacks and pop. While you were making your way down the snack aisle you heard a familiar voice call out your name.

 

“[Name]! Hey!”

 

You paused from grabbing a bag of cheesy poofs and turned your head to who called out to you. “Oh~ Undyne! Hi!” Snatching the pack of cheese poofs and tossing it into your basket you made your way to her, both of you meeting halfway. Undyne grinned and eyed the things in your basket before smacking your shoulder roughly.

 

“Ya nerd! Eating shit like that will make you unhealthy!” She lifted one of her arms and gave it a flex and wolfishly grinned, “If you want bad boys like these, you need to stop eating crap like that.” She pointed at the bag of cheesy poofs.

 

Rolling your eyes and now sore shoulder you let out a snort, “What did I say about punching me so hard, man.” You gave her a teasing pout, “I’m a fragile human who is tender.”

 

“HA! You fucking wish!” She let out a loud laugh, her shoulders shaking with glee. You gave the fish woman monster a cheeky grin and nodded your head towards the direction you were going, inviting her to follow if she wanted. Which of course she did.

 

“So what are you doing here? Buying things for your girlfriend?”

 

Undyne hummed with content a sweet smile replaced her usual smirk, “Yeah, something like that.” You gave her a questioning look as you stopped to grab a pack of pop from the shelf which earned you a disapproving look from your friend.

 

“I was looking for this new book she wanted to read…”

 

“In a grocery store…?”

 

“Shut up!” A pause, “I… didn't really know where to go.”

 

You gave her a laugh and shook your head, Undyne had raised her fist again to hit you but stopped and sighed. “Why not a book store, or even the library?”

 

“Fuck. You’re right. I'm so stupid.”

 

“Nah, man. You were just too excited to get something for Alphys and lost your train of thought…? Maybe? I don't know, throw me a bone here…” you trailed off as you made your way to the register and started to place your items on the moving tram.

 

“I guess… Hey, you wanna go to the library with me, nerd?”

 

“Mmmm, I dunno I don't think I’m _read-y_ to go there just yet.” You grabbed your wallet from the back pocket of your jeans and took out your card to pay. Undyne let out a groan at your awful joke and grabbed the bags that had your items in it, following you to your car.

 

“[Name], please don't start…”

 

“I don't know what your are talking about my dear friend, I just love the library, you know that.” You sing out.

 

Undyne eyes your warily while she places the bag of groceries in the back of your trunk and walks to the passenger seat. You chucked and got into the driver's seat and started the car, you then started your route towards the library.

 

“Hey did you know that the library is one of the tallest buildings in the neighbourhood?”

 

Undyne have you a warning look, basically telling you to stop before anything worse might happen to you. Meaning, her punching your shoulder until it broke.

 

“Is it now…”

 

“Mmmhmm, it has the most, _stories…_ ” you let a snort escape from your lips and your tire to focus on the road and not look at Undyne who was not slumped in her seat, avoiding all eye contact with you.

 

“Awww, Undyne! That was a good one!” You take your right hand off of the wheel to poke her in the side teasingly.

 

“Dont talk to me, [Name]. Why are we friends again?”

 

“Because I’m such an amazing person, that's why.”

 

The rest of the car ride was filled with your laughter and terrible jokes, Undyne was quiet for the majority of the time but got frustrated and started threatening to spear your tires if you don't stop. It got to the point where she summoned her weapon which caused you to freak out, making the car swerve and nearly hitting another car. Screams and yells were heard and you were almost pulled over by a nearby police but managed to convince Undyne to put away her spear, promising her that there would be no more puns for the rest of the trip.

 

Once you guys arrived at the library Undyne told you she would try and look for the book for Alphys and would meet up with you when she was done. You walked browsed the car mechanics section, grabbing some books to refresh your memories about certain ways to fix  a car and what everything was. You also grabbed a couple magazines about cooking. Thinking to write down some new recipes to try out, maybe with Papyrus. You were making your way down the science section to grab some books on planets and stars when you spot a small child trying to reach for a book on a shelf that was a bit too high for them.

 

“Heya sweetie, need a little help?” You walked up from behind the child who stopped jumping on their tiptoes to turn and nod frantically at you. You grinned and grabbed the book from the self and handed it over to them. “Here ‘ya go champ.” The child excitedly grabbed the book from you and started waving their hands around which made you send them a questioning look.

 

“Is that sign language?” You shrugged your shoulders and patted their head, “Sorry sweetbun, I’m not too hot in reading sign language.” You ruffled their hair making their shoulders shake with giggles, “I’ll take that as a thank you though.” They nodded and grabbed your hand and started to pull at your arm.

 

“Hm? You want me to follow you? I dunno kid, what happens if I’m some sort of weird kid burglar?” The child turned their head and pouted, cheeks were puffed out and their eyebrows were scrunched. They let go of your hand and placed the book that they were holding at their feet and made a heart shape in front of their chest then raised their arms above their head in a dramatic motion before pointing at you and giving you a thumbs up and winking.

 

You blinked, “Uh, sugarpie? You dancing or something?” They shook their head and did the same motion again. “Oh! This is like charades!” They nodded happily but then you frowned, “I suck at charades.” They smacked their hand to their forehead in exasperation, before making a phone sign with their fingers and putting it up to their ear.

 

“Phone....?” They nodded and then pointed to you, “You… want my phone number…” you grinned and chuckled, “Honey, I’m a bit too old for you, but I’m flattered that you are asking me for my number~” You reached out a hand to pat their head teasingly but they swatted it away with frustration. You smiled, “Just kidding, pudding. You wanna use my phone to text, yeah?” You reached into your pocket and handed them your phone which they took eagerly and began to type frantically.

 

_I was trying to tell you that I don't think  you are a child burglar, and that I can see that you have a big heart. _

 

You chuckled when they held the phone towards you as you read the text on the screen.

 

_I also wasn't trying to get your number, I’m sure someone like you already has a smokin’ hot partner already~ _

 

You let out a loud un lady like snort, trying to contain your laughter, _Damn, this kid is smooth as fuck._ You giggled softly and took your phone back from the child who gave you  bright grin. “Where’s your guardian, sweet thing?” The child picked up the book that was next to their foot and grabbed your hand, giving you a light tug; urging you to follow. This time you didn't protest and let them drag you around the library. They let go when they saw a tall figure standing next to a shelf of books that were labeled ‘snails.’ They tugged on their clothes with made them turn around.

 

“Oh! My child, are you done picking out a book?” You heard a soft sweet voice say, it reminded you of home cooked meals and pie for some reason. The child quickly signed to them and then pointed to you.

 

“Hello my child, you must be the person who helped Frisk here get the book that they wanted.”

 

“Yeah, not a problem, looked like the kid was having a bad time trying to get it so I decided to help them.” You shrugged and scratched your cheek a bit flustered.

 

“My name is Toriel, and this is my child Frisk.” You nodded at her and told them your name. While Frisk was signing to Toriel you had the chance to do a quick once over to Toriel.

 

 _Tall goat mom monster. Right. Cool._ You looked at the small horns that were protruding from her head, _Shit, that's cool; wish I had horns. I’d look so badass._

 

“[Name]?”

 

“Hm? Oh! Sorry, yes? I was spacing out,” you gave Toriel a embarrassed smile, “I really like your horns by the way, they look super cool.” Toriel blushed and gave you a flustered ‘thank you’ which you shook your head at. Frisk walked up to you and started making motions which you gave them a blank look before saying,

 

“If I didn't know any better I would think you were hitting on me, sweetpea~” Frisk let out a small grunt and tapped their foot on the ground and crossed their arms while looking up at you. You laughed and made a move to pat their head again but they dodged it quickly. _Woah, quick kid._ Toriel laughed at the two of you and smiled at how you intereacted, your laughter was cut off when you hear your name being called from the distance.

 

“[Name]? Where you at?”

 

“Over here, Undyne, next to the snail books!”

 

Undyne’s head poked out from the row behind you, “Oh, there you are. I was looking for you in the science section where you usually are but I didint se you there.” Frisk ran up to Undyne and jumped at her giving her a hug around her waist.

 

“Woah, little nerd, good to see you!”

 

“Hello Undyne.”

 

“Oh! Toriel, hello!”

 

You blinked at the three, “I’m assuming you know each other?” Frisk turned to you and nodded their heads before pointing to Undyne and themselves and giving you a pose which was basically them flexing.

 

“Ah, so you guys are besties.”

 

Frisk stared at you with a blank look before signing to Undyne which laughed, “Little nerd here says out of all the things they have been trying to tell you get the one that is the least obvious.”

 

You rolled you eyes, “Whatta’ mean ‘least obvious’ sugarpie, this,” you copied their pose of flexing, “Totally means you guys are besties.” You grinned at Undyne, “Right, bestie?” Undyne barked with laughter and made her way to smack you back but you moved saying something along the lines of ‘careful, I told you ima tender hooman.’

 

“You’re such a dweeb [Name].”

 

You shot Undyne a smirk, “I haven't the clue of why you are still friends with me~”

 

A scoff, “You must think you’re sooo great, don't ‘cha?”

 

“I know we are in the library, but I don't want to _read in between the lines_ too much~”

 

“[Name] ohmaigod.”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t _overdue_ it.”

 

“[Name]. This is worse than the one you said about the building height.”

 

You opened you mouth to let out another terrible joke but was cut off, “Well, it is a _multi-story building_ .” You swear you gave yourself whiplash when you turned your head so fast to stare at Toriel in shock. _Did she just-?_

 

“Toriel, did you just-?”

 

Toriel smiled, “Dont worry [Name], I have _shelf-aware_ that I am telling jokes.”

 

“Oh, god. Toriel please marry me. You are perfect.”

 

Toriel laughed and blushed while Frisk jumped up and down with excitement, their hands signing to their mother. Undyne watched them finish signing before laughing.

 

“HA! [Name] having a hot partner already, I’d LOVE to see the day THAT happens.”

 

You blushed and looked away from you fishy friend, “Sh-shut up Undyne, I’ve had lots of hot partners!”

 

“YEAH RIGHT!”

 

Amongst your loud stuttering and Undyne’s whooping there was a soft ‘Ahem’ that caught your attention. It was the librarian. Shit. Right. Library. Quiet.

 

“If you would please refrain from disturbing the others… and take your conversation outside it would be greatly appreciated.”

 

“Right! Uh, sorry about that! I'll go check these out!” You apologized quickly and the other followed suit.You all made your way to the check out and then walked out of the library.

 

“It was nice seeing you again little nerd! We should hang out for another cooking session!” Frisk nodded and looked at Toriel who seemed to have a strained smled on her face.

 

“Of course Undyne, I will be there to chaperone if any… accidents happen.” Undyne let out a whoop of excitement and lifted Frisk into the air. You walked next to the goat mom while you were making you way back to your car, she had also told you that she had parked near by aswell.

 

“It was nice to meet you Toriel!”

 

“I could say the same to you, [Name]. I enjoy you company, it's always nice to meet someone who enjoys making jokes. You hummed in response. “I know it may be a bit sudden, but if you are Undyne aren't busy now, would you like to come over to have some pie?”

 

“Oh! Um.” you watched as Undyne threw Frisk up into the air, it looked about two stories high before easily catching them as they came down. “Sure, I’m sure Undyne would like to hang out with Frisk more as well. Toriel smiled and told you to follow her back to her house and that if you lost sight of her car Undyne knew where she was going.

* * *

 

 

“Toriel this pie is to die for!” You were on your fourth piece of pie, once you arrived at the home of Frisk and Toriel she offered you a slice of her famous cinnamon butterscotch pie which you graciously accepted. “It's like angels are dancing in my mouth~” you hummed in delight as you took another bite from the pie. Toriel smiled and thanked you again and watched you happily eat her pie.

 

“If you keep eating pie [Name] you’re never gonna get buff like me!” Undyne flexed her muscles, you gave her a look saying ‘really Undyne?’ Frisk also copied Undyne’s pose causing you and Toriel to laugh. “Girl, you know I’m already buff, look at these guns!” You stuck the fork you were holding into your mouth and flexed as well. Undyne let out a bark of laughter before giving your arms a light pinch.

 

“You have too much meat on your bones, we need to have a training session [Name]!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you always say that and I always tell you when I’m free. Which is never. Heh.” you hear a loud, ‘NGGAHHHHH’ leave her lips making you smile.

 

Toriel watched the three of you interact, her eyes full of mirth. Frisk was signing to her and Undyne which made her smile.

 

“Why, what a excellent idea my child!”

 

“Yah! We should totally do it!”

 

“Mmmrhfg?” You looked at the three with a questioning look as you took another bite of pie. “Whafts a guuf idear?”

 

“A picnic! Frisk said we should have a picnic with friends!” Undyne said, “I can bring Alphys and Pap too!”

 

“Mmmm, Papyrus would love that.” You agree.

 

“Oh? You know Papyrus, [Name]?” Toriel asked.

 

“Sure, do! I fixed his car a few times.”

 

“So you must know his brother, Sans!”

 

 _Errugh. Right. That guy._ “Yep. I met his last night. Had dinner with the two skeletons, actually.”

 

Toriel let out a yip of joy, “That is great! I'll be sure to invite to two as well!” You said nothing and gave goat mom a small nod. Frisk shook in their seat with excitement and let out a string of fastsigns to Toriel who responded with a nod or smile. “Perfect I shall start the planning then!” Toriel got up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen to the living room, which you assumed she would be making some calls. You hear Undyne talk to Frisk about Papyrus and Sans and how much fun it’s going to be to hang with everyone. You sit back in you seat, placing your form on the now empty plate, you think about seeing a certain skeleton again. And remembered how much stress it caused you when you last saw him.

 

 _It wasn't even the bad kind of stress, he just know how to get under my skin…_ You let out a sigh, _How can a skeleton be hot. I mean, he's just a bag of bones._

 

_AbagofbonesthatIwannabone- wait what?_

 

 _“_ Wait what?” You said out loud, Frisk and Undyne were to busy talking to hear your small slipup.

 

 _Fuck. What am I getting myself into?_ You let out a small groan, “I want more pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> First of all, I want to thank everyone who left a kudo and a bookmark! Not to mention all the hits this story has gotten! I was so surprised QAQ  
> I am not worthy.  
> But thanks for reading the third installment of 'Ya think you're punny?'  
> As promised its a but of a longer chapter.  
> Sorry no Sans in this one, don't worry, he will be there in the next!  
> And we also getting close so some smut- wait what already?  
> Yeah, no yea. Already.
> 
> Anyways! I love, love, love what you guys think of it! I really love Undyne's and the Readers relationships. True bros. AMIRITE.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My lovely readers! I want to thank you for taking the time to stop by and giving this story a read~  
> I hope to make this story fun for everyone to read! Don't worry, there will be smut later on!
> 
> Leave me a comment or feel free to msg me of what you think! I wont bite, I promise!
> 
> I also have a blog that that has things I like and I occasionally post some chapter previews of my stories there! Check it out if you like!
> 
> http://sai-yah.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading again! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
